


A Little Bit of Liquid Courage

by dark__paradise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark__paradise/pseuds/dark__paradise
Summary: When Bucky comes home drunk and upset in the middle of the night, Steve is determined to figure out why. The answer he gets isn't what he expects and it changes his relationship with Bucky in a way that neither of them could have anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first of at least one or two more chapters. I would love some suggestions/feedback but I definitely plan on continuing this if anyone is interested. I hope you enjoy it :)

It’s just after 1am when Steve hears the sound of someone struggling to get their key into the lock. He bolts up out of a the half-sleep he’d drifted into, only to relax back into the sofa when he realizes it’s only Bucky. He’d been determined to wait up for him but Bucky came back much later than he expected and the tiredness of a long day at work had caught up with him. 

Steve watches as the door finally swings open to reveal a clearly intoxicated Bucky. He bends down to remove his shoes and falls sideways into the wall with a muttered curse. His bleary eyes search through the darkness and his gaze meets Steve’s shocked face. 

Bucky never gets drunk like this unless something is really wrong. Steve can’t even remember the last time he saw him this way. Bucky enjoys going out for a drink after working all day at the docks as much as the next fella’, but getting this bad is a rarity for him. Though even is his drunken disarray Steve can’t help the appreciative glance he gives to Bucky’s strong muscular arms and chest and his eyes get caught on the bright red of his lips. They look swollen as if he’s been biting at them. He looks away quickly and hopes Bucky is too inebriated to notice. 

“Buck what’s got you like this? Everything alright?” Steve questions with a concerned furrow in his brow. Bucky’s hand reaches toward him as though he wants to try and smooth the wrinkles down but he stops mid-air and lets his arm drop back down. 

“Na-h Stevie I’m just fi-ne.” he hiccups as he stumbles over to flop down on the worn out couch next to his best friend. Steve watches him glance up and a look of defeat passes over Bucky’s suddenly weary features. He knows he’s no match for the stubborn set of Steve’s jaw and the determination in his eyes. Steve wants the truth and he intends to get it. 

“Bucky don’t give me that. I can see there’s something wrong, it’s written all over your face. Don’t ya’ trust me?” There’s now a note of hurt in his voice as if Bucky’s reluctance to spill his guts has made Steve doubt their entire friendship. Can’t Bucky see he just wants to help?

Bucky leans forward and rests his head in his hands, breathing heavily for a moment before standing up and sloppily pacing the length of the living room. He seems increasingly agitated and Steve’s heart is pounding. What could be so bad that Bucky, normally so cool and collected, is reduced to a shaking, pacing, drunk? 

“Bucky? You’re scarin’ me. Come over here and tell me what this is all about. You know you can tell me anything”, Steve says in an attempt to soothe Bucky. But even he can hear the anxiety in his own voice.

Bucky stops his pacing and returns to the couch looking rattled. He turns and takes Steve’s small hands in his own larger ones and looks into his eyes. The look Steve sees there shakes him to the core. Bucky looks to be near tears and he looks truly afraid. Steve is about to demand answers once again when Bucky opens his mouth and finally begins speaking.

“Stevie, I’ve been thinkin’ a lot and I know what I’m about to say is gonna ruin things between us for good but I just can’t keep pretending anymore. All the dames… So many dames..”, he breaks off mumbling to himself before breathing deeply and continuing. 

“And every time I can’t stop thinking about what it would be like if it was you instead. What if I was kissing you instead, Stevie. I can’t get your eyes out of my mind and it’s killing me. I’m sick I know. I know it’s wrong, but I’m in love with you and I can’t keep lyin' anymore. No amount of booze or dames is gonna’ get you out of my head”, his voice trails off and he nervously glances up at Steve’s face. Steve knows he looks shocked, his mouth is hanging slightly open and his eyes are wide. 

“I’ll be out of here by tomorrow Stevie, you don’t gotta’ worry bout having a queer in your home anymore”, Bucky slurs and begins dejectedly pulling away from Steve and shifting to get up off the couch.

Steve breaks out of his momentary stupor and tightens his grip on Bucky’s hands before he can manage to get away. He musters up all his courage and flings his body towards Bucky’s, smashing their lips together in a messy, inexperienced kiss. He can taste the alcohol on Bucky’s lips but underneath there is the overwhelming taste he can only describe as Bucky.

He feels Bucky’s lips finally respond to his as he seems to register that yes, Steve Rogers just kissed him instead of kicking him out. Bucky’s arms tighten around Steve and he deepens the kiss. Steve hears himself let out an embarrassing whimper and Bucky responds with a low growl in the back of his throat. He reaches up and tangles his slim fingers in the hair at the base of Bucky’s skull and tugs, delighted at the moan he gets in response. 

He is sprawled out across Bucky’s lap with one leg on either side of his waist. Bucky rocks his hips up against Steve’s and he can feel Bucky’s hardness pressed against the juncture of his hip and thigh. He pulls impatiently at Bucky’s button-down and manages to get the first few buttons undone before Bucky bats his hands out of the way and undoes the rest before pushing the shirt off. He quickly tugs Steve’s undershirt over his head and takes a moment to stare hungrily at how beautiful Steve’s delicate collarbones and ribs look in the darkness. 

“Beautiful Steve, you’re so goddamn beautiful”, Bucky whispers reverently and Steve feels his face heat up in self-consciousness at Bucky’s words and the way his eyes seem to be devouring him. 

As Bucky’s hands slowly glide down toward the button of Steve’s slacks, Steve suddenly pushes his hands away and moves off of Bucky’s lap and back onto the couch. 

Bucky gives Steve a sad and resigned look as if he'd been expecting this all along. “Stevie… It’s alright I get it you just made a mistake. We can just forget all about it. You’re nothin' like me, you’re normal”, he says gently. 

Steve’s head shoots up quickly, “No Buck no you’ve got it all wrong. I want this, I want you, and I have for so long now, it’s just I don’t wanna' do this when you’re drunk. I wanna' make sure that what happens between us is real”.

A small smile forms on Bucky’s lips and Steve swears he can see the love practically shining from Bucky’s eyes as he takes in Steve’s explanation. “Alright Stevie, whatever you want, but I promise I’ll want this just as bad tomorrow. Why don’t we get to bed so I can sleep this off?” Bucky grins as he unsteadily stands up from the couch and offers Steve his hand. 

Steve grabs on tightly and allows himself to be pulled into an upright position. “That sounds great Buck”, Steve smiles up at him shyly. He intertwines his small soft fingers with Bucky’s labor hardened ones and feels a burst of warmth in his chest at this new display of affection. 

He leads a still swaying Bucky down the hall to the bedroom they share and they both flop down on the stiff mattress. Steve turns his head to the side and they both spend a moment staring at each other. Slowly Bucky moves closer and presses a gentle kiss to Steve’s lips and whispers a soft “Goodnight punk”, before wrapping his arms around Steve and falling asleep almost instantly. 

Steve lies awake for a little while longer, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. He feels so safe and warm held in Bucky’s arms, hoping that in the morning they might be able to finish what they’d started earlier. The knowledge that the feelings Steve had kept hidden for so long now were not only out in the open, but returned, is the best surprise he could have hoped for. He drifts to sleep imagining the days to come and feeling genuinely happy for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this. But life happens sometimes and mine has been incredibly busy. I hope this chapter was worth the wait :)

Steve wakes to the warm pressure of Bucky’s body pressing against his back. Bucky is gently pressing what feels like a rather large erection into Steve’s ass and mouthing gently at the side of his neck. Steve pushes back towards Bucky and lets out a pleased sounding sigh when he feels two large arms tighten even further around his torso.

Bucky’s warm breath ghosts over the shell of his ear as he murmurs “G’mornin doll” in a voice still low and gruff from sleep.

Steve’s heart does a little flutter in his chest at the term of endearment and he rolls around in Bucky’s arms to look at him. He is greeted by the sight of Bucky’s sleep tousled hair and his grey-blue eyes which are currently focused on Steve with a hint of mischief in them.

Suddenly feeling a little nervous in the harsh light of day, Steve does his best to put on a brave face and a small smile as he replies, “mornin’ Buck” and slowly leans in to press a kiss to Bucky’s irresistible reddened smirk. Bucky responds instantly and presses a bit less gently into Steve. His arms come up to wrap around Steve’s body more securely and he pushes Steve onto his back and situates himself on top of the smaller man.

He pauses quickly to make sure Steve is propped comfortably on the pillow behind him before he resumes his earlier mission of kissing him senseless. Steve lets out a gasp as Bucky nips at his plump lower lip and slips his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Their hips rock together as Steve ruts upwards searching for friction. They both groan at the sensation and Bucky moves his kisses from Steve’s mouth down to the sensitive skin on his throat, sucking hard enough that he knows there will be a mark left behind.

He pulls back slightly and grunts, satisfied when he sees the dark bruise already blooming on the pale skin of Steve’s neck. Proof that this is really happening, that Steve can really be all his.

Steve uses these few distracted seconds to move things along. He pushes his hands up under Bucky’s undershirt and rucks the article of clothing up as far as he can. Bucky raises his arms to allow the shirt to be fully removed and tossed to the side. Steve presses his lips against the warm skin of Bucky’s throat and trails wet kisses down his chest stopping to lap at the nipples he finds rapidly hardening under his tongue. Bucky lets a soft moan slip out of his throat and Steve glances up with a self-satisfied smirk, “feel good Buck?” Their eyes lock and Bucky has the decency to at least look a little embarrassed when he replies, “yeah Stevie, feels real good.”

Growing impatient to see more of his new lover’s body, Steve shoves at Bucky and arranges him until he’s the one lying down and Steve can prop himself up over him. He looks down at Bucky’s underwear which are sporting an impressive tent, and before he can let his nerves get the best of him, he pulls them down and tosses them in the direction he threw the undershirt earlier.

Bucky’s erection springs free and slaps against his stomach. Steve is momentarily transfixed by the way the head is flushed red and a small drop of fluid is already beading up there. He longs to taste it; to just bend down and take the hard cock into his mouth. As if it can sense his thoughts, Bucky’s cock gives an interested twitch. He clears his throat to get Steve’s attention and looks rather amused when he speaks, “you likin’ what you see there Stevie?

“Hush up jerk” Steve grumbles, but his entire face has colored with pink as he realizes he’s been caught staring.

He moves down the bed until his face is hovering directly over Bucky’s cock before glancing up to his face and letting out a shaky breath, “Buck I really don’t know what I’m doin’ here so if it’s real bad or somethin’ just stop me.”

Bucky chuckles, “I don’t think there’s much you could do that I wouldn’t like. Just don’t bite and I’ll love it.” Steve nods and bends down to give a small experimental lick at the head of Bucky’s cock. Seeming emboldened by the harsh intake of air he hears from Bucky, he grips the base, takes the head into his mouth, and swirls his tongue against the slit to pick up the drop of pre-come. Bucky moans loudly, “ah-yeah Stevie, just like that. You’re perfect- so perfect. Your mouth is a goddamn wet dream.” His words send a spark of arousal down Steve’s spine and he rolls his own hips down into the mattress searching for any friction he can get.

Steve works on moving his mouth further down Bucky’s cock and moves his hand over the portion he can’t fit. Bucky’s hips pulse up rhythmically as he holds himself back from all out thrusting up into Steve’s mouth. His head is back on the pillow, eyes closed, and mouth opened wide. He is letting out a stream of moans and whines mixed with Steve’s name, “faster baby, oh yeah that’s amazing… so good, you’re gonna’ make me come.”

Steve picks up the pace and makes sure to use his tongue to pay extra attention to the sensitive area under the head of Bucky’s cock. One of Bucky’s hands has migrated to tangle in Steve’s hair, while the other is clenching the sheets. He gasps as Steve reaches his other hand up and rolls Bucky’s balls gently in his palm.

“Stevie, Stevie baby I’m gonna’ finish,” Bucky moans out brokenly. Suddenly his whole body tenses up and he groans loudly as he releases into Steve’s mouth. The bitter liquid coats Steve’s tongue and he swallows it all down, trying his best not the let any spill out of the corners of his mouth.

Steve suckles gently on his cock as he shivers through the aftershocks of his orgasm and feels it begin to soften in his mouth. He pulls away to glace up at Bucky who is covered in a light sheen of sweat and struggling to catch his breath. A blissed-out smile graces his face and he chuckles, “I haven’t gone off like that in years. You sure that’s the first time you’ve done this?”

“Yeah I’m sure Buck. Think I’d remember doin’ something like that”, Steve jokes back a little bashfully. He suddenly realizes that he is still achingly hard in his briefs. A wet spot has formed and he sees Bucky’s gaze lock onto it.

“C’mere punk, lemme give you a hand with that”, Bucky sits up and opens his arms to Steve. He moves towards Bucky and turns to sit between Bucky’s legs and lie back against his broad chest. He relaxes into his arms and allows Bucky to wrap his arms around him and push his underwear down his thighs to free his aching cock. He wraps a hand around it and loosely strokes, causing Steve to let out a little gasp. His eyes flutter shut and his head falls back to rest on Bucky’s shoulder as Bucky tightens his grip and begins to stroke at a faster pace.

“How’s that feel Stevie? Ya’ like me touchin’ you like this?” Bucky breathes into Steve’s ear.

“Mhm yeah Buck, feels so good,” Steve replies in a breathy whimper. He sounds drugged with pleasure and his body is flushed all pretty and pink down to his chest.

Bucky reaches his free hand up to toy with one of Steve’s nipples. They’re a gorgeous rosy color that matches his blush. Steve moans a little louder at the new stimulation and pushes his chest up into Bucky’s fingers, seeking more of the new feeling. Bucky pinches and tugs on the hard bud and then rubs the flat of his thumb over it. Steve gasps loudly and thrusts up into Bucky’s hand.

He knows he isn’t going to last when he feels Bucky’s hand speed up on his cock. His fingers are twisting on the upstroke in just the way Steve likes. “Buck- I’m so close Buck. Bucky please,” he begs breathlessly. He’s hovering on the edge when Bucky begins biting at his neck. He nips the sensitive skin behind Steve’s ear and that’s all it takes, Steve is coming all over his chest and Bucky’s hand. The warm liquid pulsing out as Steve moans and shudders through his release.

His whole body goes slack and he takes a moment to catch his breath before he tilts his head up seeking a kiss. Bucky happily obliges and lovingly presses their lips together for a lazy kiss. Steve pulls back slightly and looks up until their eyes meet. He looks so happy when he smiles and whispers “I love you Buck.” Bucky can feel the warmth of Steve’s breath against his lips and feels an echoing warmth spread in his chest at the words. _Steve loves me._ The thought seems so surreal that he can hardly believe it. 

“I love you too baby. I love you so much, you got no idea,” He pulls Steve against his chest and squeezes him tightly, overwhelmed by his emotions. He presses kisses to his head gently and he can’t manage to wipe the smile off of his face.

Unexpectedly, Steve’s stomach growls and startles a chuckle out of Bucky.

“C’mon doll, why don’t we get you cleaned up and get some breakfast?”

“Sounds amazing Buck,” he smiles as he pulls away and gets off the bed to jog out of the room towards the bathroom.

Bucky stands quickly and goes to follow him. He knows in that moment that he will follow Steve for the rest of his life. As long as he is around, Steve Rogers will never be alone.


End file.
